wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow priest
Shadow priests of the Forsaken are members of the cult of the Forgotten Shadow. A single shadow priest serves as a bishop for a community. There are also shadow priests among the trolls, they find Forsaken to be kindred spirits, supporting them because they are evil. There are also shadow priests that follow Kil’jaeden. Shadow priests in World of Warcraft Shadow Priests are a "subdivision" of the Priest class of any race, to denote one who has put the majority of their talents into the Shadow Tree. Priests interested in soloing and PvP usually select a heavy amount of Shadow talents, as Shadow spells dole out high amounts of DPS. These priests lack the healing power of a holy/disc priest, but are formidable opponents in PvP. Prior to the expansion, Shadow priests were of limited use in PVE, as they were generally inferior to primary DPS classes. Since Burning Crusade, however, Shadow priests have come to occupy an interesting niche in group. Shadow priests, compared to other casters, have little need to concern themselves with mana availability or crit rate, allowing them to focus almost singlemindedly on maximizing spell damage. Shadow Priests can also be invaluable in a support role, whether by silencing casters, shielding a party member to buy more time for heals, or even dropping Shadowform and taking over healing in a pinch. Shadow priests are extremely useful in endgame content, especially in fights that are extremely mana-intensive (Nightbane in Karazhan), and fights that include multiple people taking damage (Maiden of Virtue in Karazhan). Since Vampiric Touch allows a 5% mana return on damage done, shadow priests are extremely valuable in healing groups (four healers and one shadow priest). This allows 20% of the damage done by the priest to be turned into a 20% healing output increase from the four healers. Also, shadow priests with 5/5 misery talent cause the target to take 5% more magic damage, and with at least one talent point in Shadow Weaving allows for up to an additional 10% shadow damage against the target, which synergizes well with warlocks. After reaching a certain plateau of damage, it is possible to use mana extremely slowly. At almost 1000 shadow damage, and using a rotation of only Vampiric Touch, Shadow Word: Pain, and Mind Flay, it is possible to earn your mana back through damage, so you only lose mana after casting Vampiric Touch or Shadow Word:Pain, as the Mind Flays and the dot ticks pay back the cost of the Mind Flay. Threat is a serious problem for shadow priests in endgame content, as the effective healing from Vampiric Embrace, coupled with the damage caused by the priest can generate more threat per damage than most other classes do, it can be easy to pull threat off of a tank. This is especially a problem in fights like the Void Reaver fight in Tempest Keep: The Eye, where a threat ceiling is established, as the boss has an aggro reducing ability on the main tank. In these cases, many shadow priests will reduce their threat by soulstone suiciding (dying, and reincarnating through the help of a soulstone to wipe their aggro). For more information on Shadow Priest PvP, follow the links below: *Shadow Priest PvP Guide *BC_Priest_DPS_Equipment For class website and forums visit: * http://www.shadowpriest.com * http://wiki.shadowpriest.com Category:Game Terms Category:Priests Category:Classes